


Afternoon Snow

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Let the know shenanigans begin





	Afternoon Snow

Winter was Rowan’s favourite, and Rowan didn’t use that word often. Rowan liked things but the word ‘favourite’ seemed such a childish word to attach to his descriptions. But winter, winter was his favourite, and here in Terassen the winters were brutal as they were beautiful.

He trudged through the snow in the courtyard pulling his cloak tighter around him. It was freezing out here as the last of the snowflakes flurried about in the wind. Because of the temperature, many of the inhabitants of the castle had chosen to stay indoors. But not Rowan. He breathed in the cold crisp air deep into his lungs. It stung a little but he relished in it and his magic flared in response. For the hell of it sent a gust of wind along a nearby hedge and watched as it carried the snow off into the air. It was beautiful.

The sound of crunching snow pulled Rowan from his thoughts. Rowan turned and smiled as Fleetfoot came bounding towards him, spraying snow with her massive paws. She stopped just in front of him and put her head between her front paws, nose in the snow. Rowan crouched down to ruffle her ears but stopped when he felt something cold explode on the back of his head. 

Rowan stood and turned in the direction that the snowball had come. He couldn’t see anyone but he heard some suppressed giggling. Rowan couldn’t help the smile that twisted his lips upward. Using his Fae abilities he walked as lightly as he could towards a nearby tree. The giggling continued and he used the sound to cover the rustling he made as he pulled himself up onto the low branch. Peering around the trunk he spied two heads looking around the courtyard for him. One golden and one dark. 

The dark haired one skittered out from the hiding spot, looking around desperately. Fleetfoot bounded over and almost knocked the small girl over in her excitement. But ever the good dog that she was, Elide’s daughter was left unscathed as Fleetfoot reigned herself in at the precise moment that she needed to. Marion had inherited her mother’s stature and was such a tiny thing. It was hard to tell who she got her dark hair and eyes from with Elide and Lorcan being so similar in that regard and it always made Rowan smile when he caught them arguing about it. 

“Uncle Rowan is gone!” Marion almost squealed in a desperate voice.

Marion’s companion came out from hiding then too and Rowan smiled as his mate came into view. She too looked around the courtyard for him.

“He’s probably cheated and shifted and flew away like a coward,” Aelin said as she patted Fleetfoot’s head. 

Oh she was going to pay for that. Rowan waited until they passed the tree before he silently dropped to the ground. Then he scooped up a handful of snow to make his ammunition. Then in a flawless, fluid motion he spun out from behind the tree and threw the snowball.

Only for it to be dissolved as it hit a shield of flame.

Aelin wore one of her mischievously wicked smiles and in return Rowan gave her a canine bearing grin.

“Seems Uncle Rowan isn’t a coward after all,” Aelin said as she crouched into a fighting stance. Marion squealed in delight and bent down to gather handfuls of snow.

The snowball fight that ensued was one for the ages. Aelin’s and Rowan’s precision with aiming and deflecting would have left them in a stalemate. But even though Marion was young her aim was uncommonly accurate and Fleetfoot was running interference distracting both sides, her loyalty never entirely decided. It was when Fleetfoot had jumped at Aelin and she had let fly a curse that then caused Marion to scold her, that Rowan took his chance. He ran at his wife and tackled her to the ground. Aelin let out a surprised laugh as Rowan pinned her arms and legs.

“Quick Marion! We’ve been defeated! Save yourself!” Aelin called from where she was trapped under Rowan. Marion heeded the warning and ran squealing and giggling into the palace, Fleetfoot at her heels.

Rowan looked down at Aelin as she struggled against him, huffing and breathing hard.

“Yeild,” Rowan demanded.

Fire practically burned in Aelin’s eyes as she glared up at him. She struggled again but it was in vain. Rowan was still stronger and bigger that she was, he could hold her for a good long while just using his brute strength. Defeated Aelin blew and strand of loose hair from her face and Rowan watched as the snow held to the hair fluttered about. Then he looked back to Aelin’s face.

She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and exertion and her ever bright eyes glistened from playfulness. Aelin smiled at him and Rowan smiled back, loosening his grip on her wrists. He had been mistaken to have taken that smile as her surrender, because his acquiescence allowed Aelin to gain the upper hand.

Rowan was now on his back in the snow, Aelin sitting a top of him. Rowan knew that Aelin understood she did not have long before Rowan overpowered her again. So she grabbed a handful of snow from behind Rowan’s head and left it run through her fingers onto his face. 

“It only takes a smile to undo you, Buzzard,” Aelin teased as Rowan sputtered and brushed the snow from his face. 

Rowan sat up on his elbows, Aelin still a top him. “And what does is take to undo you, Fireheart?”

“Much more than a smile,” Aelin said as she lent forward but stopped just before touching his lips.

A growl escaped Rowan’s throat and Aelin lent in further. For a moment they sat there, caught in a battle of wills as to who would give in to the kiss. The moment was broken as Aelin jumped up with a yelp as a ball of snow slammed into the top of her head. Rowan laughed as Aelin cursed him and shook her hair out like a dog. When she had finished Aelin glared daggers at Rowan, which only made Rowan laugh harder as he stood and brushed himself off. Then as sweetly as he could he took her hand and kissed it.

“Fireheart.”

“Buzzard.”


End file.
